


i'm in your sea~

by ZapstarBopstar



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Background Poly, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Cyberpunk, Dreamfic, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fauns & Satyrs, Gen, Harpies, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kink Exploration, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, Open Relationships, Orcs, Other, Partying, Poetry, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Sailing, Sailors, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sirens, Songfic, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: the sailor (Harpy Siren hybrid, all Magic) lives on a house boat and sometimes on a big boat, until they cannot. the sailor then lives in a hotel and sometimes in a big house, until they will not.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	i'm in your sea~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of the voyage on land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qvok Kalini's (Siren Troll hybrid with Magic Bearer on both sides) the friend in need, is like a darting fish, is a deeply tanned brown, has an Amazonian build, hooded eyes the color of mercury, an unusually unique wardrobe, & silky curly thick ocean blue hair styled like a lion's mane. Kenyada Zawati's (Orc Magic Bearing Elf hybrid) one of the MC's current partners, is like a joyous songbird, is short and svelte, is umber in skin color, with wide deep brown eyes, an ever changing sense of style, & waist length coily sapphire orange hair. Satet, Hatmehit, Dhruva, & Datar are dogs. None of them are without Magic. Yrauos Faenor's the Main Character, is like a tenacious elephant, is the color of a tawny seashell, with a lean yet curvaceous build, droopy dark hazel and light green eyes, very fancy clothes for a sailor, & full, curly and coily knee length multicolored hair (it's red, orange, purple, pink, and yellow like sunsets and sunrises).

the water is choppy as her stomach hurts,  
i am out of the shower and my smallest dog is here and there and  
the sea is screaming as her stomach starts to lurch-  
someone else gets into the shower and my bigger dogs are up and the smaller ones are down and  
i smile until the sea stops and my companion is a little more okay, i do not like it here  
i smirk once the land cries out for me to get back onto the sea;  
the land doesn't know yet how to feel about me  
i listen, later, and not now at all  
my friend is struggling and i must find a way to help,  
everyone else is packing up- q k needs an operation  
the dogs drag us off the sentient & sapient boat, i do not like the land  
k z flutters around q k and i, he says he has enough for the medical  
the others say they have enough for food while i see that i have enough for odds 'n' ends, which is just like us, i guffaw at this  
even our sick friend thinks it is all so funny too  
i say 'later, love' to my ai boat; SONNET ZARTANE used to be my only best bud  
we end up on a pretty archipelago, i still do not like the land  
the rest of my loves band around me  
we must find a place to stay while our companion in pain receives aid  
the dogs rush to our sides,  
the other animals and such also do before we end up at a very vast hotel;  
magic tricks and restaurant work earn us our keep  
at least the other creatures are allowed to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MC has five partners in total. Dem Radyn (Satyr Cyclops hybrid with Magic Bearer on both sides) has narrow pink eyes, ocher skin, a lithe shape, weird yet attractive fashion sense, & a mass of curly q light purple and metallic white hair. Tunç Baler (Fairy Elf hybrid, Magic on both sides) has big blue and hazel eyes, golden ivory skin, an hourglass figure, all over the place style, & shoulder length curly jade hair. Aura Qindeel's (all Magic Dryad) very tall, with yellow green skin, small light brown eyes, an angular figure, ankle length obsidian and carnelian brown wavy hair, & loose fitting, flowy clothes. Pablo Tandu's (half Magic Bearing, all Imp) pear shaped, short and stocky, with one droopy amber eye and one hooded silver eye, color changing [usually light turquoise] skin, casual clothes, and chest length coily bronze 'n' indigo hair.


End file.
